taootfandomcom-20200213-history
Willi von Haderlitz
NOTE: HIS NAME IS ACTUALLY WILLIE VON HADERLITZ, BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO CHANGE THE ENTIRE ARTICLE. Willi von Haderlitz (d. 14 April, 1912) is a young junior professor travelling on the Titanic as a young protégé to Colonel Zeitel, planning to proceed to the western United States in order to study American Indian societies. However, Willi has secret ties to other parties and moves against Zeitel's plans later in the game. First Mission Willi is booked passage aboard the Titanic to accompany Zeitel on his inspection of German embassies overseas. During his time with the colonel, Willi was tasked with keeping a list of Russian radical names in a notebook to allow Germany to support them, as well as to act on Zeitel's behalf when acting out a trade between his mentor and art dealer Sasha Barbicon. However, Willi was secretly an agent for the Russians who was planning to turn over the list written in the notebook to Russia's secret police so that they could kill the radicals to eliminate a threat to the Czar. He also takes the painting for himself during the trade for the Rubaiyat to prevent Zeitel from obtaining it. During his time aboard the Titanic, Willi befriended and eventually began the start of a relationship with fellow passenger Claris Limehouse. His poor jokes and honest personality entranced her, unlike the other benefactors she had been introduced to for marriage. Willi's ultimate fate in the original timeline is left unknown, but it is most likely that he went down with the ship when it sank. Given that the second mission had the possibility that someone else other than Carlson took the painting, it is also possible that he would have suffered the same fate in the first mission. Second Mission When Frank Carlson meets Max Seidelman on the Boat Deck during his return to 1912, he is invited to play blackjack in the Smoking Room. If Carlson agrees, they first visit the Café Parisien where they meet Zeitel and Willi. Willi briefly explains his reasons for traveling with the colonel before accidentally telling that Zeitel's telegrams have not yet been sent from the Wireless Room. After either recovering or losing the Rubaiyat, Carlson has the option to listen to a conversation between Zeitel and Sasha at the ship's stern. Zeitel reveals that he has yet to acquire the painting and suspects that Willi has betrayed him and taken it for himself. He assures his counterpart that Willi will no longer be a threat to Germany's plans. Willi later requests a meeting with Carlson via Smethells and asks that they meet in the Squash Court. He challenges Carlson to a round of fencing and speaks more about himself and his allegiances, regardless of whether or not he is beaten. Willi explains that he is a friend to others despite being German and lets slip Zeitel's interest in the painting. Playing further rounds with Willi will prompt him to give Carlson a ring in friendship, claiming it will bring him luck. Willi speaks darkly about his fate, trusting Carlson will know what to do if something happens. Smethells can also give Carlson Willi's ring if he chooses not to fence further. Carlson can speak to Leyland Trask and ask for a reading of the ring afterwards. Trask sees a vision of Willi in the Electric Bath, where it appears to malfunction and kill him. Trask makes note of the Russian characters on the inside of the ring and urges Carlson to speak to Claris to learn more, where the existence of the notebook is revealed (alternatively, Carlson can skip the part of speaking to Trask and proceed directly to Claris' cabin immediately after the match with Willi to continue the mission). Penny Pringle later informs Carlson that Willi has been found dead in the Electric Bath, just like in the vision, and she believes he may have been murdered by Zeitel for his betrayal. Visiting the scene of Willi's body, Carlson finds a passage from the Rubaiyat and then later clues that he left behind, eventually leading to the knowledge that Willi hid the notebook at the top of the fourth smokestack. Trivia *Willi is played by Sean M. Allen. Gallery HaderlitzAndClaris.png Willie von Haderlitz.png Willi von Haderlitz.jpg Willi2.png Image.jpeg Category:Austrian individuals Category:First Class Passengers Category:Males